


С этим сюжетом что-то не так

by Pengi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Lilo & Stich AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После смерти родителей Дин делает все возможное, чтобы удержать на плаву себя и Сэма. Новая собака этому никак не способствует.</p><p>Переведено на SPN Disney fest.</p><p>This is a translation of "There's Something Wrong With This Plot" by nox_wicked.</p><p>  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	С этим сюжетом что-то не так

С первого же взгляда он понял что с этой собакой что-то не так.

Не то чтобы Дин не любил собак, просто конкретно этот экземпляр был слишком уж странным. Например, вместо собачьего корма, который он оставлял в миске, Кастиэль (Сэм всегда придумывал преглупейшие имена), очевидно, предпочитал есть только овощи, которые Дин хранил на нижней полке холодильника. Ну и ладно, это-то как раз Дина и не волновало. Он все равно не ел эту гадость, так что Сэм мог разделить пристрастие к здоровой пище со своим питомцем.

Но были еще кое-какие, более… подозрительные вещи, которые происходили вокруг большого черного пса с ярко-синими глазами. Например, Дин никогда не слышал, чтобы он лаял. И не видел его спящим. Каждый раз, когда он проходил мимо, глаза Кастиэля неизменно были открыты. Даже когда он лежал, свернувшись калачиком в темноте. И если честно, Дина это пугало до усрачки. Единственный раз, когда животное подало голос, это был низкий рычащий звук, который напомнил ему о монстрах из старых фильмов ужасов, а собачий свисток, который купил Дин, не имел никакого эффекта.

Но апогеем этого странного поведения было то что – Дин готов был поклясться – вчера вечером животное в одиночестве намеренно смотрело Jersey Shore.

Так что да, их новый питомец был чертовски странным созданием. Но, по всей видимости, он делал Сэма счастливым, так что Дин решил, что на какое-то время пес может остаться.

***

– Ты потерял работу из-за меня и Кастиэля?

Дин опустил взгляд на Сэма, который в свои пятнадцать только начал расти вверх. Небрежно свисающие каштановые волосы падали на его лицо, почти не скрывая виноватого выражения и щенячьих глазок.

И да, если бы Сэм не привел с собой эту дурацкую собаку, придя к Дину взять ключи от дома, пока тот отрабатывал свою смену в ресторане, вероятно, у него все еще была бы возможность хоть как-то содержать их небольшую семью. Но Дин всегда имел слабость к этим щенячьим глазкам, да и возможно, Кастиэль просто учуял наркотики или что-то еще на том клиенте, которого чуть не загрыз до смерти.

– Не-а. Борис на самом деле оказался вампиром и пытался заставить меня присоединиться к легиону Паттисонцев, – улыбнулся он, наклонившись, чтобы взлохматить волосы брата.

Глаза Сэма удивленно расширились – мелкий всегда питал интерес ко всему сверхъестественному, и он молча поплелся за Дином к их старому домику, по пятам за ними шел Кастиэль. Было уже поздно, так что Сэм пошел прямиком в свою комнату, без сомнения, все еще чувствуя себя виноватым. Дин же направился на кухню, надеясь что сэндвич или что-то еще смогут успокоить его взбунтовавшийся желудок.

Он взял хлеб со стойки и проверил, нет ли на нем плесени. К счастью, на хлебе ничего не было, но оказалось, что у них закончилась колбаса, так что он закинул два куска в тостер и прислонился к стойке в ожидании.

Дин думал обо всех тех местах, мимо которых он проходил на прошлой неделе, отчаянно пытаясь вспомнить, была ли хоть на одном из них вывеска «Требуется работник». Ничего не приходило в голову.

Тостер выплюнул поджаренный хлеб, но Дин понял, что не голоден. Он вздохнул и засунул тосты в холодильник, пообещав себе съесть их завтра. Он не мог позволить себе выбрасывать еду, особенно сейчас. Не жизнь, а настоящий праздник.

Дин захлопнул дверцу холодильника и громко вздохнул. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, что делать с этой проблемой. Подняв руки к лицу, Дин потер глаза и попытался подумать о том, как бы найти работу до того, как придут новые счета.

Он слышал звук когтей, скребущих по полу, но все равно тычок в ногу оказался неожиданностью.

– Хмм? – Дин взглянул вниз на убогое животное, которое смотрело на него с любопытством. Он вздохнул и наклонился, чтобы потрепать пса по голове. – Не волнуйся, дружок. Я не отправлю тебя в большой белый дом в собачьем раю. Сэм убьет меня за это, – сказал он и вяло улыбнулся. Погладив пса по голове еще пару раз, Дин поднялся наверх в свою комнату.

Социальному работнику это явно не понравится.

***

Той ночью Дину снился обнаженный мужчина, лежащий рядом с ним. В комнате было темно, но небольшая полоска света пробивалась сквозь занавески. Незнакомец почти невесомо гладил его волосы и поправил сбившееся одеяло.

Волосы незнакомца были растрепаны и тени скрывали почти все его лицо, но Дин все равно смог разглядеть завораживающе прекрасные синие глаза, взгляд которых ни на секунду не покидал его лицо, после того как мягкие прикосновения возобновились.

Вскоре после этого сознание уплыло, и, проснувшись в пустой постели, с лежащим на полу рядом с дверью псом, Дин не помнил, что было дальше.

***

– У вас есть время до конца недели чтобы найти работу или Сэм будет отправлен в приемную семью.

Голос социального работника звучал так, как будто в ее словах не было ничего особенного, и Дин постарался скрыть, как его это пугало. Атропо – чьи-то родители явно были пьяны, когда придумывали это имя – все еще стоя на пороге посмотрела на Кастиэля и записала что-то в свой бланк.

– И когда же вы завели собаку, мистер Винчестер?

Дин пожал плечами, пытаясь не выдать, как его нервировала эта маленькая блондинка, но с треском провалился.

– Эмм… На прошлой неделе? Я думал это будет хорошая идея, друг для Сэма и все такое.

Атропо посмотрела на Кастиэля и закатила глаза.

– Собака это большая ответственность, мистер Винчестер. Она требует регулярных ветеринарных проверок, которые стоят не дешево, а еще специальной еды, поводка, занятий с собаководом и так далее. А еще они разводят грязь, – на этом она остановилась и осмотрела дом с нескрываемым отвращением. – Хотя это, я смотрю, у вас общее.

Дин нахмурился и сделал шаг вперед.

– Эй, я знаю, что дом не в лучшей форме, но вы просто пришли в неудачное время. Я уберу все прямо сегодня. И я могу позаботиться о собаке, не настолько уж я и некомпетентен в этих делах!

Она улыбнулась с издевкой и, к его досаде, записала еще что-то.

– Иногда я сомневаюсь в этом, мистер Винчестер, – произнесла она, прежде чем убрать ручку и посмотреть на него еще раз. – Как я и сказала. До конца месяца. Если к тому времени у вас все еще не будет постоянного дохода, вас с Сэмом разлучат. Я предлагаю вам заняться поиском работы немедленно, – посоветовала она и, повернувшись, открыла было дверь, но остановилась.

Бросив еще один взгляд на Кастиэля, который смотрел на нее из-за спины Дина, она сказала:

– Вам нужно надеть на него ошейник. Если вы этого не сделаете, люди могут подумать что он обычная грязная дворняжка, – произнеся это Атропо вышла.

Дверь за гостьей захлопнулась.

Кастиэль посмотрел на Дина, недоуменно склонив голову на бок, когда тот показал ей вслед средний палец.

***

Следующие несколько недель Дин распечатывал свои резюме, как будто это была туалетная бумага. Он раздавал их во всех магазинах и ресторанах и постоянно проверял не перезвонили ли ему на сотовый. В то же время Сэм с Кастиэлем были заняты какими-то своими делами. И, несмотря на крайне сложную ситуацию, в которую они попали, Сэм был счастлив как никогда. Кастиэль всюду следовал за ним по пятам, но спать предпочитал в комнате Дина.

Дин поговорил об этом с Сэмом, но тот сказал, что совсем не возражает.

Ну и черт с ним. «Еще одна причуда этого странного пса», – подумал он.

Пока Дин продолжал поиски работы, а Сэм был занят чем-то своим, Дин не мог не заметить того, что их дом становился все чище и чище с каждым днем. Одежда, которую он помнится оставлял на полу, каким-то образом оказывалась в корзине для стирки, а пыль, прочно обосновавшаяся на полках, по всей видимости просто взяла и самоустранилась.

У Дина мелькала мысль, что ему стоило бы удивиться этому или еще что, но перспектива потерять брата занимала все его время.

В конце концов, Дин все же получил звонок со строительной площадки. Он пришел на работу раньше остальных, а ушел позже всех. На его руках появились мозоли, к концу дня Дин не чувствовал своих мышц и был покрыт грязью. Он был доволен как никогда.

Когда Дин вернулся домой с работы, на столе его ждал кособокий торт с толстым слоем сахарной глазури. Сэм и Кастиэль стояли рядом с ним, и Дин притворился, что просто вытер грязь с глаз.

– Никогда не знал, что ты скрываешь кулинарный талант, Сэмми. Ты должен чаще мне готовить, женщина! – он засмеялся, когда Сэм бросил в его сторону один из своих эпических бичфейсов.

– Заткнись, придурок! Кастиэль помог мне. Он столько всего знает! – сказал мальчик и улыбнулся своему огромному псу.

Дин приподнял бровь в удивлении.

– Так ты научился готовить… у собаки? – он покачал головой и взял нож, чтобы нарезать торт, и усмехнулся, увидев лицо Сэма. – А у него, случаем, нет пособия, как нужно ублажать своего мужчину, мм?

Сэм запустил в него своим куском торта.

После их перепалки кухня стала нуждаться в капитальной уборке.

***

Сны про синеглазого мужчину так и не прекратились.

Наоборот, они стали более… интимными.

Если первой ночью мужчина просто гладил лицо и волосы Дина, то в этом сне он уже гладил места, о которых сам Дин никогда прежде и не думал.

Одеяло было откинуто полностью, и свет с улицы освещал его обнаженное тело. Возбужденный член Дина был захвачен в плен мягкого и влажного рта незнакомца. Одна нога Дина была перекинута через плечо мужчины. Когда незнакомец провел языком по нижней стороне его члена, не прекращая двигать головой вверх-вниз, Дин почувствовал как его тело покрывается испариной.

Одна из тех рук, которые еще пару недель назад так нежно гладили его лицо, сейчас лежала на внутренней стороне его бедра, большой палец скользил по коже в успокаивающем жесте. А другая рука…

– Ннгг…а-ах! – простонал Дин, когда один палец покружил вокруг его отверстия. Незнакомец остановился, и на секунду Дин подумал, что вот-вот проснется, что было бы совсем нежелательно. Но вместо этого мужчина отпустил его ногу и наклонился, чтобы завлечь губы Дина в невероятный поцелуй.

Дин почувствовал, как деликатные нежные пальцы обхватили его член, и пару движений спустя, он, застонав, кончил.

Проснувшись, Дин в очередной раз не помнил подробностей своего сна. К его удивлению простыни не были заляпаны, хоть Дин и ожидал увидеть там мокрое пятно, особенно учитывая что спал он голышом.

На этот раз Кастиэля не было в комнате.

***

– Тайсон Бреди пригласил меня сегодня к себе в гости… можно я пойду? – спросил Сэм, нервно копаясь в своих хлопьях.

Дин посмотрел на него удивленно. Он уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз Сэм общался с кем-то своего возраста, если, конечно, это вообще когда-либо было. Он пожал плечами и доел свои хлопья, прежде чем положить тарелку в раковину.

– Только если ты пообещаешь вести себя прилично на первом свидании. Парни не будут виться вокруг тебя, если подумают, что ты легкодоступен, Сэмми.

Сэм свирепо посмотрел на него и скрестил руки на груди. Дин же просто посмеялся и принялся искать свои рабочие бутсы.

– Не задерживайся допоздна. Если тебе будет нужно чтобы я тебя забрал – позвони на мобильник.

Сэм тотчас обрадовался, и Дин подумал ненадолго, что возможно удача наконец-то улыбнулась Винчестерам.

***

Когда Дин вышел из душа тем же вечером, голос Барри Уайта разносился по всему дому.

Он сомневался, что Сэм уже вернулся, но на всякий случай натянул джинсы и спустился вниз, посмотреть, что случилось. Сэм всегда был жутким ханжой, так что Дин удивился, с чего бы ему пришло в голову ставить этот сексодромный саундтрек на полную громкость.

Он осторожно спустился вниз и с удивлением обнаружил, что дом был почти полностью погружен в темноту. Небольшой свет лился из гостиной, где музыка казалась громче всего. Он медленно пошел туда, недоумевая, какого черта вообще происходит.

– Сэм? Это ты? – позвал он, входя в комнату, и тут же задумался всерьез, не траванулся ли он сегодня.

По всей гостиной стояли свечи, зажженные и, если запах пирога был индикатором, ароматизированные. Старый проигрыватель в углу пел «Can't Get Enough Of Your Love Baby» на полную громкость, а по полу были рассыпаны цветочные лепестки. В центре комнаты, глядя прямо на Дина, сидел Кастиэль.

Дин подошел ближе к Кастиэлю, окончательно запутавшись в своих мыслях.

– Кас? Эй, дружище, ты случайно не видел кого-нибудь или что-нибудь… – он так и не закончил предложение, уставившись на собаку. Собаку, которая на его глазах росла и превращалась в нечто совершенно иное. Черная шерсть исчезала с тела Кастиэля и он начал опираться на задние лапы, пока удлинялись конечности. Наконец, его лицо тоже начало меняться, вытянутая морда принимала человеческие черты. Единственной не изменившейся вещью были ярко-синие глаза, которые в последнее время стали Дину очень хорошо знакомы.

Мужчина, о котором он тайно мечтал каждую ночь, сейчас стоял в его гостиной в чем мать родила. Незнакомец посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и улыбнулся.

– Здравствуй, Дин.

***

Ну все. Свершилось. Дин Винчестер наконец-то сломался под всем этим давлением. Это было единственным объяснением. Он потеряет свою работу, своего брата, дом, доставшийся ему от погибших родителей… Дяденьки в белых халатах придут за ним и заберут в желтый дом.

Незнакомец ловко уклонился, когда Дин швырнул ему в голову очередной попавшийся под руку предмет – книгу на этот раз – на его лице было написано замешательство.

– Дин, пожалуйста, прекрати бросать в меня вещи! Я могу все объяснить.

– Объяснить что, ты, псих? Как ты забрался в мой дом и накачал меня наркотиками или еще какой-то гадостью? Нетушки, – прокричал Дин, кидая в незнакомца очередной стакан и только слегка промахнувшись.

– Дин, хватит, это я! Это Кастиэль! – попросил мужчина низким хриплым голосом. Дин остановился посреди броска, с зажатым в руке пультом от телевизора.

– Кастиэль?

Мужчина кивнул и посмотрел на него с надеждой.

– Да, Дин, это я. Пожалуйста, успокойся на минутку и дай мне все объяснить.

Дин уставился на него с широко распахнутыми глазами, но не опустил свое «оружие» вниз.

– Ты… Кас… что ты такое? – спросил он, не отводя взгляда от мужчины.

Незнакомец – Кастиэль? – вздохнул.

– Мне очень жаль, Дин. Я не хотел огорчать тебя. Я не думал, что мой визит затянется настолько и я определенно точно не ожидал, что начну испытывать что-то по отношению к тебе, но, в общем, я… – Кастиэль остановился и перевел дыхание. – Дин, я не с этой планеты, – сказал он с предельной серьезностью.

Дин попал ему пультом прямо в лицо.

***

Один час и много синяков спустя, Дин сидел за кухонным столом напротив Кастиэля (уже одетого), недоумевая, когда его жизнь успела превратиться в научно-фантастический фильм.

– Итак, давай повторим все заново, чтоб до меня окончательно дошло: ты инопланетянин.

Кастиэль кивнул.

– Ты совершил здесь аварийную посадку примерно месяц назад и использовал свои непонятные инопланетянские силы, чтобы превратиться в первое живое существо, попавшееся тебе на глаза, и по чистой случайности этим существом оказалась собака.

Кастиэль кивнул еще раз.

– Я не был уверен, какие особи доминируют на этой планете. К несчастью пока я искал информацию о Земле, меня сбила машина, и я был доставлен в ближайший приют для бездомных животных, так и не успев закончить свое исследование.

Дин вздохнул и опустил ладонь на лицо.

– Верно. Итак, потом ты приехал жить сюда, но вместо того чтобы попытаться вернуться назад, ты решил остаться тут, чтобы убирать наш дом и смотреть телевизор.

– Изучать язык, слыша, как им пользуются носители намного легче, чем просто читать о нем, – ответил Кастиэль.

Дин посмотрел на него с недоверием.

– Jersey Shore?

Кастиэль поерзал на своем стуле.

– … это шоу гипнотизирует. Я нахожу Снуки очень… любопытным созданием, – пробормотал он. Дин изо всех сил пытался подавить мысль, что Кастиэль выглядел чертовски мило, и напомнил себе, что он должен быть зол на сидящего перед ним мужчину.

– Ты также добился, чтобы меня уволили, и приставал ко мне, пока я спал. Почему бы тебе не объяснить мне это, мм?

Кастиэль вздохнул и опустил глаза в пол.

– Мне жаль, что так получилось, Дин. Я не хотел чтобы ты потерял работу, но человек, на которого я напал, виноват в том, что я оказался здесь. Он украл у меня кое-что и я преследовал его с целью вернуть украденное. А что касается… ночных эскапад с тобой – у меня нет этому оправданий. Я не должен был трогать тебя, пока ты не узнал бы правду, и за это мне очень стыдно.

Выражение лица Кастиэля заставило Дина поверить, что он говорит правду, но ему все равно еще многое надо было устаканить в голове, не говоря уже о том, что у него был очень длинный день.

– Ну и почему ты говоришь мне это сейчас? Ты ведь мог бы и дальше продолжать притворяться Шариком и мы бы ничего не узнали. Зачем признаваться сейчас?

Кастиэль прикусил губу и не отвечал какое-то время. Дин спросил его еще раз и мужчина, наконец, решился.

– После прошлой ночи я чувствовал себя ужасно за то, что все это время обманывал тебя. Ты был добр ко мне, а я ответил тебе тем, что соврал, кто я такой и в придачу использовал тебя в своих целях, пока ты был беззащитен и доступен, – он остановился перевести дух, прежде чем продолжить. – Не то чтобы я делал это с какими-то плохими намерениями, и я даже не понимал насколько я… до того как… – он замялся еще раз, подбирая нужные слова. – У меня есть чувства к тебе, Дин. Сильные чувства, которые я никогда прежде ни к кому не испытывал. Ты хороший человек, Дин, и каждый раз когда я с тобой, я чувствую себя… целым. Если это вообще имеет какой-то смысл.

Он посмотрел в глаза Дина и не спешил отводить взгляд.

– Пожалуйста, не злись на меня. То, что я сделал было неправильно, но если ты дашь мне еще один шанс, я обещаю, что попытаюсь все исправить.

Дин откинулся на своем стуле и отвел взгляд в сторону. Он скрестил руки на груди и ничего не сказал в ответ. Глядя в сторону гостиной, Дин прочистил горло и произнес, стараясь не смотреть Кастиэлю в глаза:

– Кстати, что же ты хотел изобразить в гостиной, гостья из будущего? Ты что пытался воспроизвести сцену из Casa Erotica?

Кастиэль залился яркой краской и опустил взгляд в пол.

– Ну… в передачах по дневному телевидению говорилось что это типичные условия, для создания… «романтической обстановки». Это должно было настроить тебя на определенный лад, чтобы я мог соблазнить тебя. Очевидно, это не сработало.

Дин приподнял от удивления брови.

– Очевидно, – повторил он, замявшись.

Воцарилось неловкое молчанье, и Дин не знал, как нарушить его. Отчаянно пытаясь сменить тему разговора, он думал над тем, что бы такое спросить.

– Итак, эм… что же он украл?

Кастиэль посмотрел на него, наклонив вопросительно голову.

– Прости?

Дин неуверенно потер шею и пожал плечами.

– Ты сказал, что приземлился здесь потому что преследовал чувака, который украл у тебя что-то. Что это было?

– Ах это. Деталь оборудования от одного моего механизма. Я полагаю Бальтазар решил, что забрать ее у меня будет отличной шуткой, но я действительно долго работал именно над этой деталью, и она была важной составляющей всего механизма, а он всегда был немного, как ты бы сказал, клептоманом, и я просто не знал, смогу ли получить ее обратно, и…

– Эй, эй, подожди-ка! – прервал его сбитый с толку Дин. – Ты что… знаешь этого парня? Вроде как лично?

Кастиэль с сожалением улыбнулся.

– Полагаю что так. Он мой брат.

– … ты пролетел сквозь космос, совершил аварийную посадку на нашей планете и притворялся собакой просто потому, что твой брат сделал то, что обычно делают братья? –недоверчиво спросил Дин.

Кастиэль поворчал и сложил руки на груди.

– Вы с Сэмом начали кидаться друг в друга тортом всего из-за одной фразы. Не тебе меня судить.

У Дина вырвался нервный смешок. Он не был уверен, кто удивился этому больше.

– И что ты собираешься теперь делать, Кас? Я имею в виду… Наверняка вы с твоим братом рано или поздно утрясете все и сможете починить твой летательный аппарат. А после этого ты улетишь домой? – спросил он, немного растерянно.

– На самом деле… если честно, я мог улететь уже давно. Я просто надеялся, что, может быть, я могу остаться здесь? Если ни ты, ни Сэм не против, конечно. Но, если ты захочешь, чтобы я ушел, я сделаю это немедленно. Я пойму, если ты испытываешь неудобство от моего присутствия, – повторил Кастиэль на полном серьезе. Его большие синие глаза не скрывали того факта, что Кастиэля пугала мысль о том, что его прогонят и Дин не мог этого не заметить.

Он задумался на минутку. Со всей искренностью Дин готов был признать, что последний месяц был для них лучшим за долгое время. И его новая работа была куда менее нервной и нудной, чем предыдущая. Да и дом никогда прежде не был таким чистым.

Сэм не был так счастлив с тех пор, как умерли их родители.

Дин, наконец, принял решение и сказал:

– Я люблю фаст-фуд и боевики.

Кастиэль посмотрел на него в недоумении.

– Что?

Дин улыбнулся и подмигнул ему.

– В следующий раз просто предложи мне посмотреть какой-нибудь экшн и съесть что-то вредное. Это сработает вернее, чем Барри Уайт, обещаю тебе.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
> Jersey Shore — телевизионное реалити шоу.  
> Барри Уайт — американский певец.  
> Can't Get Enough Of Your Love Baby — одна из песен Барри Уайта.  
> Casa Erotica — порнофильм.


End file.
